marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marioluigiplushbros
Here's an idea for a video:King deedeedee's problem. It's when all his friends ditch him for a vacation so he has to find new friends. Whoever he finds, he has a great time with them until the person says he/she is moving ---- MLPB Wiki News Issue #1 - RIP WaluigiTime! Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! First off, this is major news today. WaluigiTime! is now a dead account! I know you're probably suprised, but WaluigiTime! was almost a year old, and the name "Marioluigiplushbros" might be a little more fitting. But we're still going to edit on Wikia, though progress on the MLPB Wiki has been slow. MLPB Wiki News Issue #2 - Galleries Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! Not much news on the Wiki recently. But I mainly want to talk about the galleries that I've been adding to pages lately. So far there's only two pages with galleries - Wario and Waluigi. It's kind of hard to add so many pictures of characters to pages, so I'd like you guys to help! Try to add as many galleries to pages as possible. Thanks! Also, this Wiki is lacking pages, so I'd like this Wiki to be expanded a lot! One problem, however... We only have one editor (me), so it's not a group effort so much at the moment. That's pretty much all the news for today. Make sure to stay tuned to MLPB Wiki News! MLPB Wiki News Issue #3 - Not Dead Yet! Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! Lately, NOTHING has happened on this Wiki. It's just not as compelling to edit, because nobody goes on the Wiki but me. There's only so much that one person can do, so I need your help. I want to make this Wiki the best it can be with detailed articles, galleries, trivia, and other things. Hopefully, there will be more activity on this Wiki. That's pretty much all the news for today. Stay tuned to the MLPBWN series! Comments and Questions Nookman11 (Mind if I use this?): What's your favorite episode you've down so far? Hey I love your show Every night me and my Bro watch your vids We always Laugh hey guys do you mind making another Q Vid? Thx "Thank you! We are going to make a third Q and A video at some point, we're just not sure when". - MLPB I have two questions Why is your room filled with spongebob toys? And Are you going to make another awards "We went through a Spongebob phase at one point. We loved that show! Probably, we won't make another MLPB Awards." Hello can you make a channel pic for TheMarioPlushParty? I guess so. What do you want on it? By the way, did you get the idea for your Minion of the Month video from our website? No. Oh and I want Wario and Mario, Also give us a Blue backround saying TMPP on it Do you want a banner or an icon? Also, we started filming a video called, "Minion of the Month" a while ago. Can we still make it? yes we really dont mind. Hey MLPB nice new banner it looks so awesome! I have a Q: Are you getting Mario Kart 8? I love Waluigi too! Do you like Wario? I am so hyped! We actually already preordered it! And yes, we like Wario, and he is one of our favorite Mario characters, behind Waluigi. Thank you for always responding and if you ever have time you want to play MK8 When it comes out? By the way your new banner looks awesome!!!!! can you also make a mario kart short? MLPB: We don't want to reveal our Miiverse names, so sorry that can't play MK8 online. Thanks, we like getting compliments for our channel art. At some point, we probably will end up making another Mario Kart Plush episode, and we also might want to remake our first plush video (now deleted), Mario Kart Dilemma! Its ok!! By the way can you watch our Mario Kart video we made and i have to say never mind the backround we requested make it like yours but make it say TMPP please MLPB: Sorry, I'm confused... do you want an icon or a banner? Sure, I'll watch your video. Oh a banner please! And I see you watched our vistors of wesloton because hanks personality kinda resembles trixies! MLPB: Actually, we kinda came up with Hank's personality when we were trying to come up with the weirdest character possible. His first appearance was in Yoshi's Date, which came out in September 2013, before your video. Ok its just that when hank is like: My name is hank but you can call me hank that kinda reminded me of trixies: My name is trixie but you can call me trixie! And is our channel art done? MLPB: Here it is: http://marioluigiplushbros.deviantart.com/art/TheMarioPlushParty-Banner-448627786 But for future notice, if you want a banner, personal message us through Youtube instead of asking us through the Wiki. Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! But it says your picture is to small!!! -_- Oh and how do you make banners I was looking at all of the ones you made and they where so awsome! And I am also starting this series called the plush news where koopa and red koopa talk about plush channels. Would you like to be in them? MLPB: This is a common problem with using Deviantart for banners. Did you press "Save Image As", or "Download" and then "Save Image As". The correct way to do it is to press download first, so you can get the full sized image. And sure, we would like to mentioned in the series! How do you make the banners? MLPB: We use a program called "Paint.net" You put each character and background on seperate layers, so that they will overlap. Then we put a text-box in the middle with the Youtuber's name. Then we add the black so that it will fit in the channel design. Hey MarioLuigiPlushBros Can you guys give us a little shout its ok if you dont its just we are not as good as you! MLPB: Sorry, but we probably won't do any more shout-out videos. I have a question whats your favorite Mario kart 8 course so far? MLPB: Probably Electrodome. Love the music but mine is Sunshine airport! Hello, I am "Noah's" mom. He wrote you some messages the other day. He really enjoys your videos and they are appropriate so he is allowed to watch them. I don't know what he was thinking to give you the info that he did. He told me after and I was quite upset. I would like to thank you for your response and the deletion of the information. I really appreciate that. Thank you! MLPB: You're welcome! Glad we could help! Hey MLPB! I am Noah. Sorry for everything! I am a big fan! I made the Birdo, Master Hand, Hank and Owel. I want to make a Mario plush YouTube chanel, but I do not know how. I have a 2DS. I hope my chanel can be called "supermarioplushbros SMPB". In the page I wrote on the page for episodes and characters,I am sorry that I put personal information. I do not know what I was thinking. I think I wanted to know where you lived. This sounds crazy, but I was thinking we could do a crossover. I don't have a DK plush yet, but the 2 DKs could both say "Gimme thumbs!". Speaking of that, could I do something kind of like that? MLPB: Gimme Thumbs is not allowed in anyone else's videos under any circumstances. Sorry about that. But maybe we could do a crossover, I dunno. Thank You! put daisy in more vids We're probably not going to put Daisy in THAT many more videos, although she may make appearances from time to time. Honestly, Daisy is our least favorite Mario character, mostly because of her annoying voice. But she probably will be in some videos, although not as a major character. Hey, this is Noah again. Add Toad to Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures. I made a lot of pages. And edited many pages. If you remember where I told you I lived, Please come! I am not a creep, I am only 9 about to be 10. I am your BIGGEST FAN EVER! THANKS! PS How old are all of you guys? We're not looking into adding anyone else into Super Adventures, in fact, we will actually be removing a character. Plus, Toad does not have a very well developed personality. Concerning your idea of a visit, I honestly don't remember your exact address, and we can't come for safety reasons, plus all that traveling would add up to hundreds to thousands of dollars from where we live to your location. Anyway, thanks for being a fan and avid Wiki editor! If you are interested in editing the Wiki, feel free to create an account rather than editing as a "Wikia Contributor". Then you will be able to earn badges (AKA awards) based on how much editing you do! All badges are customized by us. I think you'll enjoy the many features of a Wikia account. - Plush Bro #2 of MLPB :) when is the next video? We're aiming to release the MLPB Awards results on July 31st. sorry about the exlimation marks i promise i won't try to ruin anything anymore!!!cool 31 of july hello and my birthday is on saturday yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhMasonmackinnon (talk) 00:22, August 5, 2014 (UTC Happy birthday on Saturday! Hey Plush Bros, I am Aubrey from Louisiana I am 10 and I was born on September 16th ,2003 and when you get an official plush of Rosalina, you should make a video when Waluigi Meets Rosalina because Rosalina is actually Waluigi's girlfriend instead of Daisy, and my favorite color is the same as Plush Bro 2 and I am a big fan of y'all and I watched all of your videos and what is y'all's real name and birthday and look on Amazon and look at the other Yoshi's and order them when they are official and get other Plushes when they get official.I am also a tomboy. You're right in that we are getting a Rosalina plush once it comes out! But sorry, Waluigi is not actually Rosalina's boyfriend. The idea of the two of them being together is purely fan fiction, and has never been shown in the games. However, official sources do state that Waluigi has a crush on Daisy, so that's who we've made Waluigi have a crush on. Also, we're probably not going to get anymore Yoshis, as they are just so similar, and we really don't have any more ideas for their personalities. Plus, the expenses of all the different colors (White, Red, Orange, Purple, Dark Blue) would cost us $82.53. We don't want to reveal our names on the internet, as revealing that (along with our ages) is unsafe, and if people at our school find out who we are, we'll probably be made fun of. Anyway, thanks so much for being a fan of our channel! It means Feel free to edit the wiki!. Ok it's fine and when and what is your next video? And have you ever played any of the WarioWare games? P.S.: Sonic and Toad are two weird MLPB characters. my favorite MLPB characters are Yoshi,Waluigi,Bowser,and Hank but Yoshi is my favorite Mario character Also when are you going to do the next Yoshi's Island Thwomp Trouble episode also really want to see another Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures video! Also you should check out 2 YouTube channels called Goomzilla and Paperowlfilms because they make very cool Mario videos and also how did you do the green screening in a couple of your videos and there is already a Rosalina plush online but it is like around $15 on Amazon and your welcome it almost feels like your my best friends and who is the character you are removing from Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Why didn't the teddy bear eat more food? Because it was stuffed! Why didn't the pirates go to the movies? Because it was rated Rrrrrr! Also check out this photo: http://pho.to/6cvH0